narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Paper and Metal
Hands calmly moved over a sheet of paper, folding specific shapes in order to create a beautiful paper rose. "~sigh~ It sure is..quiet.." Rie said in a quiet tone, as if there were others around, however there wasn't anybody but herself, and Konoha's training grounds. The sunset seemed to be the only noticeable thing other than the plain, swaying fields of grass just under her bottom. She really liked the calmness of everything, it just seemed to relax her, as she never really got to take a break. Ace was standing a good distanced from the female kunoichi, watching her fold paper into intricate shapes and animals. He enjoyed the peacefulness of the village and the amazing site of nature at its best, especially after visiting his parents, who happened to live within the village. When not busy with missions and helping his fellow shinobi, he enjoys spending time admiring the beauty of nature itself, in it's most undisturbed state. Seemingly out of nowhere, a brilliant, colorful butterfly rode the gentle breeze of the wind, approaching the woman. The colorful butterfly perched onto Rie's shoulder, startling her but she couldn't say it wasn't beautiful. "Where did you come from, little butterfly?" she asked it, knowing it wouldn't speak. But she felt a presence that made her feel like turning around. She quickly turned her head to see a shinobi standing behind her. "Who're you? You're not a missing-nin, are you?" she questioned with an angry expression, readying her paper just in case she needed to attack. "No, I'm a Jonin from Yoshigakure." said Ace in a laughing manner. Suddenly more colorful butterflies slowly flew from behind him , landing all around the woman. "I couldn't help but notice you making origami from a distance. So... well, I decided to just observe more closely using these butterflies" he added while a smile. "You sseem to possess great skill in making them. Is it a hobby... or maybe even ninjutsu...perhaps?" Ace asked as he looked at the woman, observing her attire and her uniquely styled hair, something he has never seen before. Many colorful butterflies came to her, and she was completely confused. Rie felt him observe her, something that made her blush deeply. "Well then, I'm Rie Origami, The Origami Goddess! And yeah, it's a hobby but it's ninjutsu as well..heh.." she laughed rubbing the back of her head. "Yoshigakure, huh? I've never really heard of that place..Oh and..what's your name?" she asked, as she had almost forgot to. One minute she was about to attack him, but now they seemed to be having a great conversation. "Ace Korimachi" replied Ace as his smile got slightly bigger in reaction to the girl blushing. He was lost for thought for a few seconds before causing the extra butterflies to disperse into sparkling light. He sat down a few feet from the woman in the delicate grass below his feet. As the grass pressed gently against his hands, he was reminded of just how good it felt to actually be in the grass, as he was normally always sitting in a chair or relaxing on his bed. Ace simply laid back in the grass, forgetting about the world, engulfed by Natures beauty. "You come here often?" he asked Rie before tilting his head, looking at her. Rie laid back on the grass beside Ace, it really did feel relaxing. "I come here about..twice a week.." she said before creating many paper dragonflies. "So..what type of jutsu or trick was that? with the butterflies?" she asked wanting to know about them, they were very unique. She also wanted to know more about Ace's village. "And what's it like in Yoshigakure?" Ace smiled. "Well, that was my kekkei genkai, EMS Release, which allows me to manipulate radiation. Using that, I can create illusions and give them form, like I did with the bullerflies." replied Ace while playing with light on his finger tips. "Yoshigakure is a really unique place. I founded the village while electing a friend to be it's kage. The landscape is pretty unique, as well as the wildlife found there. It's a lot like Konoha, but with less people and more nature, you could say." he added. "So where are you originally from?" Ace asked the woman, wanting to know more about her as well. Rie was pretty excited to know that this man had founded a village, she never met a founder before. "Wow that sounds cool. I'm originally from here..heh..I love it in the evening, it's so quiet..like now" she said with a smile. The sunset had gone down by now, and she yawned just a little. "Hey, do you mind walking me home? we can still talk on the way.." she asked getting up from the grassy floor. "Sure, I don't mind walking you home." said Ace as he got to his feet. Suddenly fireflies began glowing as they began their walk. Ace felt a certain attraction to the woman, something unusually out of the ordinary for meeting a female such as her, though his appearance didn't show it at all, except for a smile. "So, do you live alone or with family?" Ace asked his new friend. "Uh, it's complicated. My mother and father aren't around anymore, I don't know why.." she said, her head down, the topic was certainly getting to her. She shook the thoughts out of her head and kept walking to the entrance of the village. "And you? do you have any family, even a wife?" she chuckled and winked at the end of her sentence. Ace took note of her change in mood. "Well, I live alone, in a house near the edge of Yoshigakure" he said, as a smile eased onto his face at the thought of the wink she gave him. "I have a pretty nice sized house for me to be living in it by myself. Never knew why, but I've always like the thought of a large house" he added his hair moved with the breeze that came their way. Using his kekkei genkai, he put on a magnificent display as they walked. Rabbits and birds accompanied them as they walked, changing color. He then made hundreds of tiny colorful orbs orbit around Rie as they walked. "Well... this is my first impression, so I might as well make it count!" he thought as he gave the young woman beautiful wings of light that glittered, before lifting his eyebrows slightly. Category:Cellix Category:Role-Play Category:Princehaurris1993